ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Caleb Maddox
Caleb Maddox is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for successful tag and singles runs in South Africa, Japan, and internationally with 3WA. Wrestling Amateur Wrestling Caleb started out wrestling in high school. He was the first freshman to win the state championship in his division, and went on to win state the following two years before being banned from competition after an incident that ended in a broken collar bone and shoulder of his opponent. He was asked to remain on to help at practice, but declined. In spite of receiving uniformly high grades, he dropped out half way through his senior year. Professional Wrestling Maryland Championship Wrestling Caleb began training at MCW unofficially a few months after dropping out of high school. He would officially join the roster in April of 2000. He made enough of an impression to be named MCW's rookie of the year for 2000, and won the TV title soon thereafter. He lost it in December 2001 and spent the remainder of his MCW tenure feuding off and on with Chapel, leader of a faction known as The Order. For much of his remaining time he held the MCW Heavyweight Championship, aside from a three month gap in which he lost and won it back from Chapel. FLOW Tournament In 2004 Caleb was invited to participate in the UK-based Front Line of Wrestling tournament, a now-defunct annual tournament designed to showcase rising independent stars around the world. Out of 16 participants, he came in second, losing in the final round to South African entrant John Case. South Africa Caleb relocated to Cape Town, South Africa in early 2004 upon signing with South Africa Wrestling. His debut was as the mystery partner of John Case, the pair subsequently winning the tag team championship. The two held the title for over a year, and teamed regularly throughout their careers as Murderer's Row. Caleb remained near the top of the roster as a singles competitor as well. He held SAW's second tier championship, the Republic Heavyweight title, for a few months. Just as he seemed poised to join Case as a main eventer, the careers of both men in SAW seemed to stall, and they both inexplicably left the promotion in 2006. TENKAI Pro Caleb found renewed success both as a singles and tag team wrestler in TENKAI Pro. As a singles wrestler he won the GO Heavyweight Championship, the company's top title and unified from five other titles ("Go" being the Japanese character for "five"). He and Case traded the title back and forth in a friendly rivalry. The two were also tag champions for much of their series of matches, which ended in Case ultimately winning the title back from Maddox. World Wide Wrestling Alliance In late 2008, TENKAI Pro was bought out and absorbed into the World Wide Wrestling Alliance (3WA). Maddox and Case were among the wrestlers invited to remain on the roster. TENKAI's GO Championship, now vacant, was renamed the 3WA Pacific Heavyweight Championship. A tournament was held in September, with Caleb winning to become the first Pacific Heavyweight Champion. He would go on to trade the title back and forth with Hakai Sato over the next year and a half before finally losing it to Koa in a three way match with him and Sato in early 2010. In April 2009 Caleb was involved in a Four The Hard Way match (four way match, first to pin every opponent wins) for the 3WA World Heavyweight Championship with incumbent champion Jon Magnusson (ISL), Max Evans (USA), and Grigori Spektor (RUS). Caleb came out on top, pinning Spektor to win the match and his first official world championship. For three months his World champion reign coincided with his Pacific Heavyweight champion reign. Eventually he lost the title to Gazan (ARM) in late September of '09.Caleb began a leave of absense from wrestling the following year. Personal Life Personal details are relatively sparse about Maddox, in spite of his tendancy to be outward about private matters when brought up. Following his being spotted by a fan at the 2005 Rope Camp, he confirmed heavy involvement in the Maryland BDSM scene, though declined to offer further comment. Following his move to South Africa, Maddox became heavily involved in situations outside the ring. The full details are still not fully known, but it necessitated the departure of Maddox and his tag partner John Case from both the promotion and country. In Wrestling Finishing moves *The Cremaster Cycle (A rolling snap suplex, fisherman's buster, and small package driver) *Full Metal Jacket (A straight-jacket lungblower) Signature moves * Trigger Effect (rocker dropper) * Edgecrusher (diamond dust neckbreaker, often from a springboard) * Play Dead (inverted Go To Sleep) * Last Night's Vise (anaconda cross) * Elevated cloverleaf Entrance themes *"Dirt Bag" by Brad Sucks (3WA) *"Revolve" by The Melvins (3WA) *"The Final" by Dir En Grey (TENKAI Pro) *"Lake of Fire" by The Meat Puppets (SAW) *"Sober" by Tool (FLOW) *"The Power Cosmic" by Last Night's Vice (MCW) Accomplishments * 3-time Maryland-state high school champion * MCW Rookie of the Year (2000) *MCW TV Champion (7/16/2001 - 12/26/2001) *2x MCW Heavyweight Champion (9/9/2002 - 3/27/2003, 6/30/2003 - 1/12/2004) *FLOW 2004 Runner-up *SAW Tag Team Champion w/ John Case (3/19/2004 - 4/2/2005) *SAW Republic Heavyweight Champion (2/28/2005 - 5/20/2005) *TENKAI Pro GO Heavyweight Champion (10/29/2007 - 4/17/2008) *2x TENKAI Pro Tag Team Champion w/ John Case (8/2/2007 - 11/24/2007, 2/7/2008 - 6/10/2008) *3x 3WA Pacific Heavyweight Champion (9/12/2008 - 12/1/2008, 3/11/2009 - 7/5/2009, 10/30/2009 - 2/14/2010) *3WA World Heavyweight Champion (4/4/2009 - 9/30/2009) Category:Wrestlers